


Optimism

by Anghelic



Series: Hand in Hand [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, LeoSaku Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anghelic/pseuds/Anghelic
Summary: Maybe she could fall in love with him all over again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: For Friday's Hurt/Heal prompt. It's more hurt than heal. enjoy!

The shrine maidens had told Sakura that there was a terrible accident in Nestra when she and the rest of the Hoshidan royal family went to see a show. While Sakura couldn't remember even going to Nestra, it must have been true. The bandages on her head told her all that she needed to know.

She was out for an entire week, Hinoka told her, when debris from the explosion struck her on the back of her head. Slowly, she reached to touch the back of her head, and winced. It still hurt.

Confined in her bedroom with only her dolls to keep her company most of the time, Sakura had plenty of time to think about why the shrine maidens hadn't healed her wound yet. If she applied too much pressure, it would hurt, making it hard to sleep at night sometimes, and she had mild to severe headaches throughout the day.

When the pain was too much to bear, and she spoke up about it, the castle staff would always give her medicinal herbs. When Takumi had come to visit, she wondered aloud why that was, only for him to shrug and tell her that if she as a healer couldn't figure out why, then he certainly couldn't give her an answer.

There was a light pitter-patter of rain against her window when Subaki informed her that Prince Leo had come all the way from Nohr just to see her. Her lips curved into a small smile, and she asked Subaki to bring him straight here.

Sakura always had a wonderful time around Hana and Subaki, and her siblings too. But she couldn't deny that it would have been lovely to see a new face around.

There was a rather grievous look on his features when Prince Leo strode over to her bedside. "I'm so sorry I wasn't able to come see you sooner," was what he said as he took hold of her hand, fingers laced between her own. "Are you okay?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion for a moment before she put on her brightest smile in an attempt to put him at ease. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm just fine," she spoke, removing her hand from his grip. "Oh, I was told the other day that Elise was supposed to accompany you. Um… w-where might she be?"

"I… left without her," he admitted. "I just… I had to come see you as soon as I heard, but with the ongoing investigation, Xander thought it'd be best for all of us to stay put for a little while. I couldn't do it, so I left on my own. However, when I came to see you, I was told that you hadn't woken up yet."

Sakura was bemused. "I-Is that so…?"

"Of course," he said with a smile. "When I heard you had awoken, I left immediately. I… missed you terribly."

A warmth rose to her cheeks. "Prince Leo, a-are you okay?"

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes at her. "…Excuse me?"

"W-Well, I've never seen you act like this before s-so… this is – I don't really know what to say?"

"Sakura, what are you–?"

The bedroom door swung open, and the two of them turned to see Hayato enter, looking the most panicked that Sakura had ever seen him. "Sakura!" he cried. "I heard that you woke up and – oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Prince Leo was here! I'll come back another time then?"

His rather less than grand entrance had startled her, but it didn't make her any less happy to see him. Her smile broadened, and she swung her legs out from the bed to run to him, bare feet padding against the floor as she did.

With teary eyes and her heart beating for joy, Sakura embraced Hayato, face nuzzled into his neck. "I was wondering where you'd gone a-and no one would tell me anything!"

"Huh!? Hey, Sakura, what are you doing?" Hayato asked, flustered. "Aren't you spending time with Prince Leo right now?"

Yes, but as improper as it was, she couldn't help herself. "I-I'm sorry… I just really missed you."

A moment passed when she realized that Hayato's arm didn't wrap around her like she wanted them to – like they always did when she greeted him. His eyes didn't carry the same look of tenderness it did when she always smiled at him and told him that she missed him dearly.

Instead, Hayato looked stunned to see her act like this. What's more was that Prince Leo had took hold of her wrist, and she was forced to meet his gaze, almost hollow, yet filled with some emotion she could hardly read.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked. His tone wasn't threatening, or scary. Only quiet, and in disbelief, if she was hearing him correctly.

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, too shocked to even attempt to remove herself from his grip. "I-I don't understand. Why are you acting like this?"

Something in his eyes flickered, as if she pierced him with her words. "I… Because I'm you're fiancé."

The bandages around her head didn't get to tell her exactly everything that she was supposed to know.

* * *

The next few months had gone by in a blur.

The wedding that Sakura couldn't remember agreeing to was postponed as she cried over a relationship that was over long ago, although felt as if she had said yes to his confession just yesterday. When the news came out to both royal families that Sakura couldn't even remember who she was betrothed to, healers from both countries had her analyzed and attempted to restore it.

She could only recall events that occurred a month or two after the war. The next year and some she spent with Prince Leo… those memories were gone. Magic wasn't working, nor were any herbs. Sakura could recall when Prince Leo was told that the healers had tried everything they possibly could, and there was nothing else they could do.

After they left, she could have sworn a tear rolled down his cheek. The two of them hadn't spoken much since they found out about her memory loss, and it was the night before Prince Leo was to leave for Nohr did he come to speak with her.

"Tell me," he started, "would you feel more at ease if we canceled the wedding?"

It was hard for her to answer. Sakura just didn't feel for him the way everyone said she did. She could remember that the two of them had grown into friends during the war, and how they kept in touch afterwards but that was it. Yet at the same time, she made a promise marry him, didn't she?

She couldn't look at him. Instead, the blades of grass underneath her feet seemed to be the only thing she could focus on. "Before I answer… did you… did you love me?"

"Of course I do," he answered without missing a beat. "…Always."

Something in her wished that he told her no. "D-Did I love you too?" she asked, eyes finally able to look at him.

He stood quiet for a moment, as if he had to wonder if she did. "You never forgot to tell me at any chance you got, but now that I think on it… it's a wonder why you ever did."

"W-Why would you say that?" she asked.

"I… am not the easiest person to love," Leo started "I can be cold and aloof at times. I'm not the friendliest of people and I've done some things that I'm not particularly proud of. For someone like you, Sakura, I always thought that I had no place by your side. I'm starting to think that maybe this memory loss is a blessing in disguise. You can start over fresh, without me."

Something about this didn't feel right. The Leo she knew was always so confident and sure of himself… what happened? Was this a more vulnerable side to him that she'd forgotten about? "Why are you so willing to let me walk away from you?"

Especially if he loved her as much as he and everyone else said he did.

He breathed a heavy sigh. "There's no point if you aren't happy with me. As much as it hurts, I'd rather see your radiant smile from a distance than to see you absolutely miserable right beside me."

At his words, Sakura could feel her heart plummet to the pit of her stomach. She had no right to say that those words hurt her, not after what hers had done to him, but she would be a terrible liar if she said that they didn't affect her in some way.

"Let's… L-Let's hold off on the wedding for a while. Please?" she asked.

"Sakura," Leo started, "you don't have to do this–"

"I know," she cut in, "b-but… it would be wrong of me not to relearn everything about the person I made sure to say 'I love you' to every chance I got. S-So… can we just start slow?"

Sakura had never seen Leo smile like that before, with such warmth. It suited him well. "Ever as you wish, Sakura."


End file.
